Last Chance
by Dan Inverse
Summary: This is my first GW/SM story so please no flames ^_^ It is a 1xR/M story.


Disclaimer: Not mine all this are not my story if it belong to me do you think I will be so poor not to mention low life?  
  
Last Chance.  
  
-------  
  
Betray  
  
-------  
  
"Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrrooooooo!!" Like a morning ritual after the eve war in Peacecraft Academic, Relena Darlian the ex-Queen of the world aka Princess of Sanc Kingdom aka the current Vise Foreign Minister of Earth would rush and glomped her beloved Heero Yuy, the ex-gundum Wing Zero pilot aka perfect soldier . . . well he was the prefect soldier until Relena arrive, and now he is perfect annoying. He question himself that how many times that he had the urge to shoot the honey blonde bitch in front of him with the gun he so conveniently hide under her cloths. Yet he didn't because the bitch was still very important to the world peace. *Twenty times in a month. God I can actually remember the times I want to kill her. *  
  
After taking a few deep breaths the ex-gundum pilot managed to keep his anger in check so he won't kill the annoying honey blonde pacifists so he can at least have peace and quite for the rest of his life but in exchange the world might face another war because she was not there to prevent it. He hates to admit this but despite being annoying she was actually very good on her job as the Vise Foreign Minister. However as a soldier he decide to change his tactic facing the blonde manic.  
  
"Get out from my sight you annoying bitch. I hate you." Heero used the coldest tone he could master as he pushed Relena down and let her fall on the floor with her butt first.  
  
"Oh, Heero I know you don't mean that, after all you always threaten to kill me with your gun placing on my forehead yet you never once pulled the trigger." The honey blond girl stand up and ignore how painful just now she fall down and continue her Heero glomped.  
  
Heero avoid the glomped as he grab the Heero obsess girl both her arm as he draw her face close to his own. "Well, guess again, bitch! Now watch my lips, I HATE YOU! You are the most annoying stalker not to mention bitch that always driving me nuts. If it weren't the damn fact you are still a useful tool for world peace I would have pull the goddamn trigger years ago. So now bug off and may you have the most unpleasant trip to hell and I wish you would kindly stay there and not bother me anymore!"  
  
Like slow motion Relena eyes slowly gather tears as she rush out from the room covering her face. Heero smirk with a cruel satisfaction that the annoying bitch will no longer bother him for a while. He was so happy at the moment he ignore the strange pain within his heart.  
  
**  
  
Relena run, she had trip many time but she stand up again and run, she don't care how much her body hurt every time she fell down since she was too hurt from within to notice. Finally she reaches her destination - A small cliff behind the Peacecraft palace. Without hesitate she walk toward the edge preparing to end her misery. Just when she was about to reach the edge someone hit her from behind, before darkness claim her, she could hear a small relive sigh from someone who is definitely a female voice saying something about just in time.  
  
**  
  
"Wu-man, Wu-man you got to help me!" Shouted the braid American who is also known as Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of Deathscythe Hell as he bangs the door of Chang Wufei the ex-pilot of Altron door.  
  
Wufei open the door only to meet a very battered Duo Maxwell, as he can see various cuts and wounds all over his body, heck even his most precious braid were all messy. He look like he had went though a detour though hell. "Maxwell, what happened to you?" However as he asked Wufei quickly lead the braid comrade of his to his house and tend to his wound.  
  
"Quarte . . ." that was all Duo could say as he was still panting from over exhaustion.  
  
"What Quarte did this to you but . . ." However he was cut off by an angry female shout, "Let me guess Maxwell, all you are saying is that you just piss off Quatre sister?"  
  
"Well, not sister, but sister'S' in plural. How the hell I know that Q-man sisters ware all drop dead gorgeous babe? I swear even someone as saint as me would lost their rational mind and jump straight to them."  
  
The next things Duo knows he was throw out from Wufei apartment to face the wraith of angry female Arabians.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
So right now Duo was very hurt all over his body as specially the thing in the middle of his leg. However years of training start to paid off as he stood up and prepare to drags himself back home to meet the empty house once more since Hilde had just went for her honeymoon with her newly wed husband. Suddenly he felt something was not right around him as if something bad would happen, suddenly he saw a green hair woman wearing something he would only see in his wet dream stood before him. The woman pick up her staff that look remarkable like a key and pointed its end toward him. The last things he could remember was the woman say something about dead scream as a flash off light bind his sight and he fell into unconscious.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
In the great hall of crystal Tokyo palace, Neo Queen Serenity sat on her throne eyeing coldly at the traitor of her court Sailor Venus. She still can't understand why the leader of her inner court would choose such path, didn't she create the paradise that they have dream during their younger days? Didn't she destroy all evil within humans heart which was the cause of all the pained and suffer? Then why? Why had her leader of the inner court betray her trust? The newly crown queen know she can't find the answer herself so she decide to used the most direct way to her enlightenment.  
  
"Venus, why are you helping the rebels?" Question Neo Queen Serenity coldly at the senshi of love who was once high and mighty, now being reduce to nothing but a sickly pale, weak and blind due to the fact Neo Queen Serenity hate those damn glare Venus's princess process. However the Blonde senshi stood up proudly and heads high as she hear the queen mentioning her name. The Queen narrow her eyes as she see the senshi of love still used her damn eyes even without pupils the silver hair woman could still feel her eyes radiate the same loath look on her before she lose her sight, this time she even add some anger on her as if Neo Queen Serenity had insulted her own child.  
  
"Rebels? What give you the goddamn reason to state them as rebels? They are just human who want to fight for their freedom and the injustice within the Crystal Tokyo, which I angry with them as this whole Crystal Tokyo was a mistake." Venus glares at her one time best friend and princess.  
  
"They is no such thing as injustice in MY kingdom. All they were doing is fighting against the peace."  
  
"Oh? Than enlighten me! What is peace? Is that the fact you mind controlling everyone in the system call peace? Is eliminate all those who resist your mind controlling toward Nemesis with only a goddamn spaceships that supply only oxygen are justice? Let me tell you Oh almighty Neo Queen 'Serenity'. Peace is a when human earn the peace though hardship and learn they mistake not give them like what you are doing. Furthermore I can hardly say this is peace. This is prison; everyone here is imprisons by your magic . . ." But she was cut short by the silver hair reincarnation Moon Princess or rather Earth Queen since she married the Earth Prince as she blast her and successfully shut her up.  
  
"Venus that is enough, no matter how flowery you put your words, you still can't deny the fact you committed treason."  
  
"True, but I don't think I will regret any of my past action but the those days I help you to fulfill your so call paradise."  
  
"Interesting choice of words you used but that doesn't change the fact you are still found guilty as a traitor. And now I will start your sentence," Neo Queen Serenity baby blue eyes slowly turn cold and cruel as she continue. "Minako Aino the reincarnation of Venus, daughter of Aphrodite. Your acts of treason against the throne of this kingdom are presented before you. How will you plead?"  
  
The blonde senshi just look uninterested since she does not care how the silver hair woman before her judges her. That mere action had anger the newly crown queen but she hold her anger, "I see . . . you leave me no choice, you as the third generation crown princess of Venus, had found guilty by betraying the oath of honor you long swear to me, as punishment I hereby sentence you to forfeit to excess your power which is love. Every time you invoke that power or that emotion, you will suffer from the heartache beyond death, furthermore to avoid you from getting an easy way out, I will restrict your star seed from rebirth, you will feel the pain and suffer of death but can never really die and that is my sentence." With a wave of hand the senshi of love scream in pain as the Moon Queen magic takes place. When the scream dies off, Neo Queen Serenity summoned the guards into the great hall and drag the princess of Venus back to her cell.  
  
Unknown to everyone, a pair of violet eyes was watching the event deep within the shadow, as the guards walk far enough, the figure that hide within the shadow emerge as she slaughter all the guards with her glaive in a nick of second before the guards could cry for help. Without hesitate she took her battered friend up and teleport them both to the safest place she know.  
  
**  
  
Injustice was the only word that rings above Wufei head. It had been hours but that damn weak onna keep repeating about the same thing yet never into the point. Time like this he would really feel that he had make the wrong choice by joining the Preventers. Since the damn weak onna was not producing any useful information to him, Wufei excuse himself and leave the room, ignoring the fuming Lady Une and the amusing look from the other Preventers members. When he reaches outside of the meeting room, he sighed as he look upon the peaceful land that they had fought so hard. But even they had archive peace; the world isn't the same without Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Three years, it had been three years since anyone see Relena after Heero fateful out burst, shortly after Relena disappearance, the loud mouth braid baka aka Duo Maxwell, the formal pilot of Deathscythe Hell disappear too. No matter what kind of ways they had try, they still can't find the two missing friends of theirs. Friends, yes, although he will not admit to others, he had considers that damn Yuy stalker onna and that baka braid pilot a friend. After a year without Duo he had actually miss Duo's mindless rambling. It was actually ironic that even Yuy miss the weak onna stalker of his. It was clearly show since Yuy became more and more dead to the world without Relena, to think that he was the one who is the one responsible on causes Relena disappearance. Suddenly a loud explosion draw Wufei out of his daydream as the Chinese ex-gundum pilot draw his ever- ready sword out and run toward the source of the sound.  
  
To his surprise in the center of the explosion, there was an onna wearing a ridiculous short sailor uniform with a massive glaive floating on top of the burning meeting table. For some reason no matter how hard Wufei tries to focus his eyes on the dark purple hair onna face he just can't seems to collect how the onna looks like. All he can get is that she has purple hair that look almost like black. The strange onna ignore the others Preventers guns and warning as she looks around the room as if she was looking for something, when her violet eyes lock on him, she grin mischievously and jump in front of him. To everyone surprises the dark purple hair woman hug Wufei as she whispered into his ear, "I know this is crazy but please don't question me now, I need you to save Relena. Do you understand?"  
  
Wufei eyes wide in surprise as he heard the missing princess name, but nevertheless he holds his tongue as he nods indicating that he understand.  
  
"Good, now remember this few important notes:  
  
1) After you open the capsule, Relena will only have three hours to salvage her eyes so please be positive when you open it, I believe you only need some minor surgery to repair the damage on her eyes.  
  
2) I don't want Yuy near Relena due to some reason I will explain when I get back.  
  
3) There are one crystal within the capsule, feed her that crystal after you release her from the capsule. Do you remember?"  
  
"Injustice! Onna of course I can remember! However I need to know your name at least when Relena wake up."  
  
The purple hair woman look amuse when Wufei asked her this question, she snicker in amused as she answer in a playful tone as he continue to whispered into the Chinese pilot ears. "Well, I am hurt! Wu-man can't even recognize his best buddy who is the great destroyer Shinimegami!" With that she release the embraces and remove herself from the room with the exact same way she come, leaving behind a disbelieve Wufei with the capsule.  
  
TBC  
  
**  
  
Onna – Woman  
  
Baka – Idiot  
  
Aka – Also Known As  
  
Shinimegami – goddess of death  
  
**  
  
Author notes:  
  
So what do you think about the story? Good? Bad? Or ugly? I got this crazy idea that put Minako as Relena. It made sense it you put two of their boy obsess attitude most author tend to put them as. Also I put Hotaru as Duo since Duo always self proclaim as the god of death while Hotaru is the goddess of death. Plus not to mention the fact both of them has the same eyes. ^.^ I must warn you this is a 1xR/M story but I might add new pairing for my favorite G-boys and second favorite Senshi.  
  
So please tell me how you think about this story. E-mail me at gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com 


End file.
